I met my heart
by Peluchette
Summary: [Vinseop]


_Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette... Chose affreusement mal écrite et totalement incompréhensible. Je me rattrape rapidement avec un vrai Vinseop la prochaine fois ! (si il y a de trop grosses fautes vous avez le droit de me taper.)_

* * *

Kiseop ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'habitue à la lumière qui l'entourait. La première chose qu'il distingua fut un plafond totalement blanc, il se redressa lentement et regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans une chambre parfaitement rangée, les murs étaient bleus, un bouquet de tulipes jaunes était posé sur le petit guéridon.

Un étrange bourdonnement raisonnait dans sa tête, il leva une main pour se masse la tempe droite. Où était-il ?

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu cette chambre auparavant. L'odeur de la peinture fraîche indiquait que les murs avaient était peint il y a peu de temps. Il tente de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Avait-il eu un malaise ? Un accident ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Plus il tentait de se souvenir plus il prenait peur car il ne se rappelait de rien. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Kiseop. Il savait la date de son anniversaire, il savait aussi qu'il était Coréen mais tout le reste n'était que néant. Famille, ami, il ne se rappelait d'aucuns d'entre eux. Avait-il seulement une famille ?

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter, il porta une main à son torse et tenta de se lever mais il s'écroula sur le sol froid. Il lui sembla rester ainsi pendant une éternité, figé, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Sa tête était lourde sur ses épaules, il se sentait partir peu à peu.

« -Tu vas bien ? »

Son cœur fit un battement. Il leva les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas s'approchant.

« -Laisse moi t'aider. »

Il vit une main fine aux doigts longs lui attraper le bras et l'aider à se relever. Il s'assit sur le lit, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard d'un être étrange. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était grand et fin, sa peau était d'une étonnante blancheur. Son front était caché par une mèche blonde qui n'assombrissait en rien ses grands yeux noirs pétillants. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres roses. Il paraissait presque irréel, dégageant une aura beaucoup trop lumineuse.

Kiseop avait un étrange sentiment, un genre de nœud dans le ventre et une boule dans la gorge. Son cœur qui s'était tu peu avant battait maintenant à vive allure.

« -Tu es... un ange ? »

Le blond fut secoué par un petit rire cristallin, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Kiseop.

« -Qui es-tu ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? »

Kiseop secoua la tête. Pourtant il avait l'impression de connaître cet homme sans pouvoir s'en souvenir. Son cœur le lui disait.

« -Je ne me souviens pas.. »

Le blond s'assit à ses côtés.

« -De quoi ?

-De rien... »

Le blond glissa sa main dans celle de Kiseop comme si c'était un geste naturel.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra. »

Il vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

« -Kevin. »

Kiseop tourna la tête.

« -Kevin ?

-C'est mon nom. »

Kevin. Kiseop sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. C'était un sentiment confortable.

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de dire le tien. Je le sais déjà. »

Kevin releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun.

« -Kiseop. »

C'est à ce moment que Kiseop se rendit compte que les yeux de Kevin était brillant à cause des larmes qui maintenant perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Son cœur se serra, alors qu'il posa doucement ses mains sur les joues du blond et effaça les larmes naissante de ses pouces.

« -Ne pleure pas. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour me souvenir de toi. »

Kevin secoua la tête. Kiseop prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur.

« -Tu es important pour moi, je le sens juste ici. »

Les yeux de Kevin s'emplirent de nouveau de larmes.

« -Je suis tellement content que ce soit tombé sur toi.

-De quoi parles-tu ? »

Kevin passa ses bras autour du coup de Kiseop et le serra contre lui.

« -Dis moi que tu penseras à moi même quand tu seras parti.. »

Le brun ne comprenait pas ce que Kevin voulait dire par-là.

« -Je ne comprend pas...

-Jure le moi Kiseop. Dis moi que tu penseras à moi.

-Je penserais à toi Kevin. »

L'étreinte du blond se resserra.

« -Merci. Je sais que tu en prendras soin.

-Je ne comprends rien Kevin... Je ne te quitterais pas, je ne vais aller nul part. Je vais retrouver mes souvenirs et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Kevin se détacha de Kiseop et sourit tendrement.

« -Oui, tout redeviendra comme avant Kiseop. »

Le blond passa sa main dans le cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

« -Tu as l'air fatigué... Tu devrais t'allonger. »

C'était vrai que Kiseop sentait que ses forces l'avaient quittées peu à peu. Plus il essayer de se souvenir plus il était épuisé. Il s'allongea sur le lit dont les draps sentaient la lessive. Sa tête tomba mollement sur l'oreiller. Il sentit Kevin s'allonger près de lui alors il se mit sur le côté. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Kevin brise le contact visuel pour regarder le reste du visage de Kiseop, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit la main du brun entre les siennes.

« -Tu as des doigts de pianiste. »

Kiseop eut un petit rire.

« -Oui.. Mais la pianiste était ma mère, moi je ne voulais pas apprendre. »

Kevin se redressa brusquement.

« -Ta mère ? Tu te souviens d'elle ? »

Kiseop ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa mère. Il la voyait nettement, son visage maternel et ses yeux aimant.

« -Oui je me souviens. »

Kevin se rallongea, tournant la tête à l'opposé.

« -Alors tu ne vas pas tarder à me quitter. »

Kiseop s'approcha du blond et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Ne dis pas de bêtise. Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas je crois.

-Comme c'est ironique...

-Je ne comprends pas Kevin. »

Le blond se tourna et colla son front contre celui de Kiseop tout en fermant les yeux.

« -Tu comprendras. »

Comme si c'était naturel pour lui, le brun entoura sa taille de ses bras et ferma les yeux à son tour. Derrière ses paupières closes d'étranges images défilés. Il se voyait marchant dans les couloirs d'un bâtiments aux murs vert pâle. Près de lui sa mère avait le visage fermé. Ces images le mettaient mal à l'aise alors il ouvrit les yeux. Il se perdit alors dans le regard de Kevin.

« -Je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit toi... »

Kevin était vraiment étrange, Kiseop ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Il se contenta alors de le regarder. Il semblait de plus en plus lumineux à mesure qu'il le regardait, de plus en plus beau.

« -Kevin... Que s'est-il passé avant ? Depuis combien de temps ai-je perdu la mémoire ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux.

« -Kiseop... »

Il y eut un long silence. Pendant ce temps des images s'insinuaient dans l'esprit du brun alors que ses yeux étaient toujours ouvert. Il était toujours dans ce bâtiment avec sa mère mais cette il y voyait aussi son père. Ils croisaient des gens. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il se vit entrer dans un chambre, poser un sac.

« -Kiseop !

-Je vois des images Kevin. Elles m'effraient. Je ne veux pas me souvenir je crois. »

Kevin lui caressa doucement le front.

« -Il le faut Kiseop »

Malgré ses mots, il pouvait entendre la douleur dans la voix de Kevin.

« -Je ne veux pas... Il y a quelque chose qui me fait mal... J'ai mal Kevin. »

Le blond s'approcha, encore et encore et doucement ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles de Kiseop. Ce contact électrisa le brun et dans sa mémoire ce fut comme un éclair. Tout revint à lui. Il se souvint de tout. Peu à peu le doux toucher des lèvres de Kevin contre les siennes s'effaça et quand il ouvrit doucement les yeux la première chose qu'il distingua fut un plafond blanc.

« -Kiseop.. tu m'entends ? »

La voix de sa mère raisonna dans ses oreilles.

« -Kiseop ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui.

« -Je vais appeler l'infirmière ! »

Sa mère quitta la chambre. Kiseop avait la tête pleine de bourdonnement. Il se souvenait de tout à présent. L'hôpital, l'opération, la greffe.. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et roula jusque sur l'oreiller. Il leva difficilement sa main droite, où se trouvait une perfusion, et la porta à sa poitrine. Sous le bandage son cœur battait.

« -Kevin... Je prendrais soin de toi. »


End file.
